Embodiments of the disclosed technology relate to a touch screen and an addressing method thereof.
The configuration of a typical capacitive touch screen mainly includes a transparent thin film conductor layer plated on a glass screen (substrate) and a piece of protective glass disposed on the conductor layer.
The capacitive touch screen is provided with slim electrodes, which are plated at each of the four sides of the screen for forming a low-voltage alternating current (AC) field in the conductor layer. When the screen is touched by one finger of a user, a coupling capacitor will be formed between the finger and the conductor layer due to the field of human body, and a current flows from the electrodes at the four sides toward the touch point. Since the current intensity is proportional to a distance from the finger to the electrodes, a controller disposed at backside of the touch screen can calculate the proportion and the intensity of current and thus determine the position of the touch point exactly.
The conventional capacitive touch screen comprises channels and I/O ports corresponding to the channels in amount, and the channels are connected with respective I/O ports of an IC (Integrated Circuit) board, as shown in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, the reference numeral 1 denotes lateral channels, the reference numeral 2 denotes longitudinal channels, the reference numeral 3 denotes an IC board, and the reference numeral 31 denote I/O ports of the IC board.
When the touch screen has a larger dimension, more channels are required, thus it is necessary to choose the IC board with more I/O ports, resulting in an increasing of cost of the IC board.